


To Reunion or Not to Reunion?

by pastawithjamsauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastawithjamsauce/pseuds/pastawithjamsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel gets invited to his high school reunion, he has no intention of going. When Dean finds out about it, he has other ideas. Will they end up going or will Cas get his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reunion or Not to Reunion?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by getting my own ten year reunion invitation in the mail. Kind of sucky, my first fanfiction. Whatever.

He hadn’t expected the overwhelming dread he felt as soon as he saw the envelope. He hadn’t been so personally upset and irritated by a piece of mail since the unnecessarily huge bill from Dean’s hospital stay when he’d ruptured his appendix. He was still glaring at the envelope when he got inside and didn’t notice the curious looks he was getting from his husband until it was too late. Dean, being Dean, came up behind him and immediately snatched the envelope out of his hand.

“St. Michael’s Academy, huh?” Dean asked with a small smirk. “I guess it’s your turn for your ten year reunion.”

“I’m not going,” Cas mumbled in response.

Ignoring Cas’s response, he opened up the envelope and dramatically read out the invitation to his high school’s ten year reunion. In two months, his whole high school class would be meeting at some fancy hotel. They _sincerely_ hoped he could make it.

Cas scoffed. “I told you I’m not going.”

“Why not, babe?” Dean asked. “We had fun at mine.”

Cas sighed and grabbed the invitation out of Dean’s hand. “That’s because you were a popular jock and everyone loved you. All of your closest friends are people you’ve been friends with since high school. You had Benny and Charlie as buffers. And you didn’t even need a fucking buffer, because _everyone loved you._ ”

“Don’t you wanna prove ‘em all wrong, though? Show them what a hot, sexy, perfect man you’ve turned into?”

Cas gritted his teeth. “Yes, I’m sure all of the kids who used to tease me about being gay before I was ever out will be proven completely wrong when I show up with my husband. Excellent idea, Dean.”

He knew it was the wrong thing to say and regretted it immediately as he saw Dean’s face whiten and his annoyingly smug grin fade.

“So you don’t want to go because you’re ashamed to be seen with me?” Dean asked.

“No, Dean, of course not-”

“Because when we met, I was the one who had the big gay panic,” Dean added. “You’re supposed to be the one who’s out and proud, the one who showed me it was okay to be with men too, the one who convinced me Sam wouldn’t hate me for being bisexual, the one who got me to walk in gay pride parades with you, for fuck’s sake.”

“Dean, I am proud. You know that,” Cas replied quietly. 

“Then why, exactly, are you afraid of proving them right?”

Cas sighed. “That’s...I shouldn’t have said that, Dean. I didn’t mean…”

“Shouldn’t you be going to show off how proud you are and prove them _wrong_? Prove to them that yes, you’re gay, and they were assholes for judging you for it?” Dean interrupted.

“Dean, I just…” Cas took a deep breath. “Look, we went to your high school reunion because you had fond memories of high school and you wanted to catch up with everyone. Even your ex-girlfriends were happy to see you. I don’t...I don’t have that. At best, I was ignored, but most of the time, I was bullied. I don’t _like_ these people. I don’t want to see them again. I don’t have to prove anything to them because they’re irrelevant to my life now. And yes, I really don’t think I’d get a warm reception bringing my husband to a Catholic school’s reunion. I have no desire to relive my high school days and even less desire to make you go through it with me. I don’t need to get tormented just to prove that I’m strong enough to take it now. I’m strong, baby. We’re strong. I don’t need their validation.”

Dean frowned and stood still for a couple moments before nodding. “I’m sorry, Cas. You’re right. I just wanted to prove to all those idiots that they were wrong about my man. Make them feel bad for the way they treated you.”

“I appreciate that, Dean. But I don’t need their apology or their regret. I just need the people I love to respect me. And you know what, sweetheart? I already have that. I already have everything I’ve ever wanted, right here with you,” Cas said.

Dean smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. As Dean pulled back, their foreheads remained touching as they stared lovingly at each other. Cas could never look away from Dean’s bright green eyes or the smattering of freckles across his nose. Right as he was about to pull Dean in for another kiss, Dean suddenly grinned and pulled away.

“If we’re not going to go, can we at least stalk the worst of them on Facebook and make fun of them?” Dean asked excitedly.

Cas rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s antics.

“Yes, Dean,” he answered. 

Dean’s responding smile was worth the entire fight. Truthfully, there was nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
